Wireless smart devices, such as near field communication (NFC) enabled devices, are becoming more prevalent in society for replacing conventional magnetic stripe cards. One advantage of NFC enabled devices over conventional magnetic stripe cards is that NFC enabled devices are often integrated within other devices, such as mobile telephones, that have additional hardware and software that may facilitate the obtaining of product information or the making of a purchase transaction. For example, NFC enabled devices may be integrated within mobile telephones, including smart phones, having hardware and software capable of performing purchase and information retrieval actions in addition to saving a consumer's preferences. In contrast, conventional magnetic stripe cards only provide the track 1 and track 2 data when read by a magnetic stripe reader and are incapable of obtaining or saving additional information about a product or service or of directing a consumer to alternate purchase channels.
One particular instance in which it may be desirable to use the enhanced capabilities of an NFC enabled device is when a consumer wants to place an order and pay for the order in a single step via a single tap of the NFC enabled device. This can include using a preselected payment option stored within a wallet application of device. Currently, the ordering and payment process is a multi-step process which can be both cumbersome and time consuming. The consumer must first read the menu-options and decide which option to purchase. The consumer must then place an order at a cashier station and pay for the order using traditional payment instruments such as cash, check, or payment cards. This process is not automated and has many areas for improvement. In this example, an order may optionally be placed by selecting a single item and/or multiple items via multiple NFC taps (e.g., tapping on a smart poster would select more than one meal/item, and then the order could be placed on the NFC enabled device by selecting a payment option communicated via device to a backend merchant server).
In another example, to date, consumers do not have an easy mechanism for saving his or her preferences for further orders using traditional payment instruments. In many instances, a consumer will visit the same store and place a repeat order for goods and/or services. Each time, the consumer must repeat the multi-step ordering and payment procedures. A need exists for allowing the merchant and/or consumer to save consumer preferences for future reuse. Traditional payments instruments are not capable of saving and/or conveying order information.
In a further example, it may be desirable to use the NFC enabled device communicate a table code to the merchant back end server via a single NFC tap such that merchant may know which table or location the order should be delivered to. Currently, traditional payment instruments are not capable of specifying delivery instructions.
Accordingly, there exists a long felt need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for facilitating ordering and payment of goods and/or services through a single tap of a NFC enabled device, with the option of saving the consumer's preferences.